Fair Deal, Scarlet?
by Himura Masaki
Summary: ColdFlash: Starts in Season 2 Episode 9 when Snart pays Barry a visit, except this time he agrees to help Barry. Of course, not for free. Season 1 and 2 spoilers! This is a one-shot for now but I may continue it. Please R&R and let me know what you think!


For Leonard Snart, there really was nothing quite as great as the thrill of stealing. This time, it was probably one of the best thrills he'd ever gotten. Why? Because he was sitting in the house of the person he was stealing from and waiting for their return. Not that he was actually stealing something of value. It was just some cocoa. Obviously nobody who lived in this house drank much cocoa because if they did, they would have had the common sense to own some mini-marshmallows. He sat on the armchair comfortably and sipped on the cocoa from this adorable puppy cup that he had found. He only hoped it belonged to who he thought it belonged to.

For Leonard Snart, there were very few things that were interesting. Of course, one of the most interesting things in the world was planning a heist. It was just absolute perfection. Planning contingencies, and then contingencies for those contingencies and a very well thought out escape route, and of course, to plan out the best way to use that miraculous cold gun (all credits to Cisco, handy guy). Another thing that was of obvious interest to Captain Cold was money, or anything worth a lot of money. Paintings? Sculptures? Jewellery? As long as you then know whom to sell those to. But there was one other thing that Leonard Snart just couldn't not be interested in. This thing seemed to dangerously be sneaking up on him, without him noticing. He was getting too interested in it, and he knew so, but it couldn't hurt, right? Wrong. Being too interested in the Flash could go _so_ wrong, and apparently everyone could see that except Snart himself.

The door clicked open and Snart smirked, turning his head to look at who would enter. Detective West? His daughter? Or everyone's favourite Red Streak?

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Iris West spoke as she walked in and took her coat off swiftly. She was quite the beauty. She'd make a lovely model.

"Yeah, I do. I just think it was a lot to take in…" _Yes!_ Snart couldn't help the cheering in his head as he heard the Flash's voice. Barry Allen just had one of those voices. It made people happy. Or maybe just Snart.

The two looked at each other, and Snart just knew that he wasn't going to just let them flirt in front of him. There was just something about people being so cutesy and so close as family that made him want to puke. It probably had to do with his dad. _Life's tough when you have a prick for a father._

"Ho ho ho." Snart grinned smugly at the two and sipped on his cocoa. He saw their faces turn to him and contort so beautifully in horror as they saw the criminal in the armchair of their living room. "Cocoa isn't cocoa without the mini-marshmallows. And you're out, I checked."

No sooner had Snart finished speaking than he found himself pressed up against the wall, cold gun in one hand and mug of cocoa in the other. The only other thing he registered were the big, green eyes staring- no, glaring into his soul. "Are you out of your mind?!" Barry's voice came out as a loud snarl, "Breaking into my home…-"

Snart cut Barry off with another of his smug grins, "Careful. I made an upgrade to the Cold Gun. If I release my grip from the handle, the core goes critical. You might make it, she won't." He grinned, referring to Iris. The slim male immediately backed away a bit, albeit reluctantly. Snart shrugged and set the mug down on the table, then looked at Iris West, his smirk never faltering for a second, "Read your article about the disappearing middle class. Strong point of view, nice prose style."

He could feel how much his presence irked her and it only made his smirk grow. Iris rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Yeah, well, who needs a Pulitzer when you have a homicidal maniac's seal of approval."

Snart _pouted_ in a little child's way, almost as if mocking her. Almost? No, he was most certainly mocking her. Leonard Snart didn't do 'almost'. "Didn't Barry tell you? I had a rough childhood."

He hadn't so much as closed his mouth after speaking when she made her comeback, "Everyone in this room had a rough childhood. Get over it."

Snart could almost have missed Iris' last word, considering as how Barry started speaking immediately. _Poor Flash. Can't handle not being the centre of attention for a few seconds._ "Why are you here, Snart?"

Snart smirked again and straightened his parka, shifting his weight to one leg, "I got the Noel spirit, wanted to give you a little gift. Mardon broke Jesse and me out to kill you. Jesse's on board, of course. He's shaking with excitement. Me? I'm gonna pass."

"Why? Did you grow a conscience?" Iris' sarcasm and cheekiness was really starting to annoy Snart.

He rolled his eyes inwardly, but chose to reply anyway, "Mardon wants revenge. Jesse wants chaos. I'm just not…invested like they are."

"You mean there's no money in it for you." Iris. West. Again. How tempting it was to have the Cold Gun in his hand when talking to her.

"I was never much for non-profit work." Snart had to force himself not to growl at the little queen.

Barry sighed and crossed his arms, "If you're not with them, then tell me where they are."

Snart smirked and looked into Barry's beautiful, beautiful eyes, and replied as he started towards the door, "Nah, consider me more of a Secret Santa. Besides, you and your friends love to solve a good mystery."

Barry's voice stopped him from continuing to walk. Scarlet just sounded so…disgusted. "You are full of it, Snart. I think, my friends and I saved your sister's life and you just can't stand owing me a marker. I hate to break it to you but that, that right there is called honour."

With a heave, Snart turned back around and looked at Barry, "Go on, make your pitch, I can see you're dying to."

Barry sighed and dropped his arms, almost as if pleading Snart, "Help me stop them."

"Sorry," Snart's smirk didn't falter, and his face stayed pretty stoic, "I'm not interested in being a hero."

"Heh," Barry looked like he could cry of frustration, "You're doing a pretty lousy job of being a villain this week."

Snart looked over at Iris and sighed, then looked back at Barry, "Well, depending on what you're willing to offer, I might be able to help, Scarlet. But let's take this conversation away from those who aren't affected."

Barry looked at Iris and then sighed with a nod, "Iris… If Joe comes home, or anyone from S.T.A.R. Labs. Just, don't say anything. Tell them I'm at Patty's or something."

 _Patty? Patty who?_ Snart tried not to show any amount of nervousness on his face. Any sign that he may be genuinely concerning himself with who this Patty character was. He had zoned out for a few moments, so he didn't even realize that Barry had turned back to him and was talking to him.

"Snart?"

He blinked a few times and looked into Barry's eyes, regaining his composure somewhat, "What, Scarlet?"

Barry rolled his eyes, "Did you even hear a word? I said let's go up to my room and discuss what you want in exchange for helping me."

 _Barry's room? That sounds very, very ho- good. That sounds like a better place to talk._ Snart had to shut his mind up from thinking inappropriate thoughts. For some reason, it was perfectly alright with being a complete prick and thinking about all sorts of things that it had no right thinking about. He looked around the house as he followed Barry up the stairs. Surprisingly, he found himself not looking for things to steal, but just looking at family photos and big smiles on everyone's face. That was, until he decided to look forward and realized Barry's arse was in front of him, and that was a pretty good view in it's own right.

Snart had spaced out yet again and had his right foot hovering in the air, looking for a stair to place it on, when he realized that he was already at the top of the staircase. He shook his head, willing himself to stay in control. He looked around, wondering where Barry was, when he saw Barry's head peak out of a room. "Snart, what are you still doing there? I thought you were right behind me…" Snart shook his head and walked into the room Barry was in, immediately taking a seat on the bed and leaning back against the wall. He had regained his confidence and his smug grin. He smirked and looked around, "Quite the CSI room, Scarlet.."

Barry just rolled his eyes and sat down on his chair, looking at Snart, "Why do you keep calling me that, Snart?"

Snart tilted his head, not sure what answer he was supposed to come up with for that, "Because I like it. Well, why do you keep calling me Snart?"

Barry raised his eyebrow with a grin of his own, "Well, what would you prefer? Cold? Leonard? Leo?" He grinned and leaned forward a bit on his chair, " _Lenny?_ "

Snart rolled his eyes and sighed, "That last one is only for Lisa. I'll blast you with the Cold Gun if you try Leo."

Barry rolled his eyes in response, imitating Snart, "That doesn't answer the question. What _should_ I call you?"

Snart shrugged, as if to say that this was such an obvious answer, it wasn't worth spelling out, "Len is just fine, Scarlet. Barry."

Barry smirked and nodded, standing up and walking to his shelf, "Len it is then. So what do you want in exchange for my helping you? Don't ask me to erase police records again, because apparently that doesn't help you. You just create new ones."

Snart smirked at that and then nodded, "Fair deal, kid. Maybe I should ask for something simpler."

Barry looked like the skies had just parted and he had just reached some form of enlightenment. "Yes, please. The simpler the better."

Snart smirked and crossed his arms, "Alright then. We'll go really simple. Just one word."

Barry nodded in anticipation, needing to know what he had to do to get Snart's- no, Len's help. "Yes, tell me, Sn- Len."

"You learn fast, kid." He smirked and stood up from the bed, walking over to Barry and standing right in front of him. Barry took a step back but found himself pressed back against his bookshelf. He looked at Len apprehensively, but then his anticipation was back the moment Len's lips parted, "So here it is. The one word. What I want in return for helping you stop those two. 'You'."

Barry's cheeks went beet red and he looked at Snart dumbfounded, as if Snart had just asked for his hand in marriage. Wait, he didn't actually though. Right? "Uh. Elaborate, please?" Barry's mouth and tongue and mind seemed to be completely out of sync with one another. He took a deep breath and tried to align his thoughts so they could come out as comprehensive words, "Do you mean this as a one-time hookup, or as in you want to go on a date with me, or as in you want the Flash tied up and shackled in your basement where you can keep using the cold gun on me, bringing me to the brink of death and then stopping? Or do you mean you want me to be your, what, boyfriend? Lover?"

Len tilted his head for a bit. He wasn't actually sure. It was obviously way too soon to be saying that he wanted to be Barry's lover. But a one-time hookup didn't sound enough. Maybe fuck-buddies? That sounded about right. "Boyfriend? Lover? Really, Scarlet, how immature can you be? No, I'm talking more along the lines of sex friends. Perhaps friends with benefits?" He smirked and stepped closer to Barry, "I just want you, Barry, to bend to my will… Not the Flash. I mean you, Barry Allen."

Barry blushed a bit and looked up at Len, "And you promise you'll help me?"

Len nodded and smirked, "This time, you have my actual word. And so, Barry Allen, now you know what I want in return whenever you need a favour from Captain Cold. Fair deal, Scarlet?" With his growing smirk, he leaned forward, pressing his lips soundly onto Barry's.


End file.
